Secret Love
by Mrs.OlyvietteSnape
Summary: Johnny has a sixteen year old sister named Amber. What happens when the gang, mainly Dally, finds her in the vacant lot near death?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **For the sake of my sanity, Dallas and Johnny are alive and Johnny isn't paralyzed.

**Ages:**

Darry: 23

Pony: 16

Johnny: 18

Amber: 18

Two-bit: 20

Steve: 19

Soda: 19

Dally: 19

**Ponyboy P.O.V**

Steve noticed something lying on the floor and picked it up; it was Amber's black sweatshirt- the only jacket she owned. He was about to fling it over his shoulder; when he noticed something dark and rust–colored on the collar. There were more stains on the ground and as we followed the stains with our eyes, we noticed a dark shape lying limp on the ground. We all sprinted for her but Soda got there first, dropping to his knees and turning her body over. I nearly threw up in disgust. She had a gash running from her temple to her jaw line and the rest of her body was cut up and bruised. I was pretty sure she had a couple broken ribs too. Steve groaned inwardly as he dropped to his knees next to Soda, and I hurriedly wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

Somehow, the gang had sensed what was happening and was surrounding us in a matter of seconds. Two-bit looked solemn, his usual happy grin gone, Darry looked angry, to a point where he might kill someone. Johnny dropped to his knees next to Soda and I saw tears running down his pale face. She had to be dead; there was no way an eighteen year old girl could survive a beating like that. Dallas swore under his breath and turned away with a sick expression. "Am?" Soda said, holding her limp body close to his chest. "Amber?"

Amber kept her eyes shut and her lips barley moved as she whispered, "Soda?"

"Yeah I'm here, don't talk it's gonna be okay."

She ignored him and kept talking, "Th-there we're a whole lot of 'em . . . a blue Mustang full . . . I g-got so sc-scared I . . ." She coughed and tears started running down her cheeks, she tried to hold them in but couldn't and she sobbed even more. I had seen this girl whacked in the head with a two-by-four and not let out a peep, to see her break now, well that was shattering my heart into a million tiny little pieces. Soda just held her gently and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"It's okay Amber, we're gonna take care of you." She suddenly choked and fell limp in Soda's arms. Soda quickly handed her to Darry, who ran back to the house, and we all walked back to the house somberly.

"When I get my hands on those . . ." Dallas said calling the people that had jumped Amber every name he could think of "I'll rip their heads off and burn them alive."

"Someone get me the first aid kit" Darry growled and Steve handed it to him, then backed out of the room. Dallas walked in and dropped to his knees next to Amber.

"Jesus Christ baby don't die on me." He said, wait, did he say baby? Darry gently removed Amber's shirt and I almost threw up again. Her chest had black and blue splotches everywhere along with a wide gash on her stomach. Darry stitched up the gash then put one of his old shirts on her. It made her look extra pale and small. She was barely breathing and as I looked at Dallas I swear I saw tears forming in his eyes. He whispered something and hurriedly wiped his eyes on his jacket sleeve. Amber opened her eyes weakly and looked over at Dallas. She whispered something that I couldn't hear, but it made Dallas relax a little.

Johnny looked at Darry and said, "Can I sleep on the couch? I ain't leaving my sister unless I die." Darry nodded and Johnny walked out. I'd never seen Dallas act like this, he usually hated the world and all that was in it . . . was he turning soft? Nah, I think that Amber and Johnny were the people he loved the most. Yes love, Dallas Winston actually loved something for once. And that something happened to be Johnny and Amber Cade. Dallas sat on the bed next to Amber and gently pulled her onto his lap, pushing her golden blond hair out of her eyes. Darry and I walked out the door, and the last thing I saw before Darry closed the door, was Dallas leaning his face towards Ambers.

**Dallas P.O.V**

I walked in and dropped to my knees next to Amber. "Jesus Christ baby don't die on me." I said, wishing I could just take her in my arms and make all her pain go away. She was barley breathing, and I started to feel hot tears forming in my eyes. "Babe, Amber, don't die on me. Don't die please I need you . . . I . . . I love you." I barley whispered. Amber opened her eyes weakly and looked over at me with her bright green eyes then whispered, "I love you too Dally." Johnny looked at Darry and said, "Can I sleep on the couch? I ain't leaving my sister unless I die." Darry nodded and Johnny walked out. I sat on the bed next to Amber and gently pulled her onto my lap, pushing her golden blond hair out of her eyes. I leaned in towards Amber's face and barely heard the door shut as I kissed her gently but slowly. I deepened the kiss instantly and almost moaned. I tried in vain to hold myself back from doing anything stupid but the attempt was weakening slowly. Her legs straddling my waist didn't help one bit either. But it was different from the times I'd kissed Sylvia, she'd always turned into a little slut, Amber didn't, well intentionally, do anything to turn me on. I held back another moan as one of my hands moved to the back of her neck while the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

**Ponyboy P.O.V**

"Uh Darry" I said as I sat down to watch Soda and Steve play a card game.

"Yeah Pony?" He answered, plopping down next to me on the couch.

"You don't think Dally'll try anythin on Amber do ya?" I asked wringing my hands nervously.

"I don't know, but why would he?" Darry asked slightly confused, staring at me with his blue green eyes.

"Well its just I saw him leanin in towards Amber before we closed the door, and I dunno what he had in mind." I said, tilting my head to the side. Darry stood up and walked over to the door, opening it slowly. Then he just stood there, his mouth wide open. I followed suit and my mouth fell open just like Darry's. Dally was kissing Amber, wait no that ain't the right word. Making out's more like what I'm trying to say. Darry looked over at me and motioned for me to go back to the living room. I obeyed him, trying to get the image of those two out of my head before I went crazy.

**Darry's P.O.V**

I walked into the room, a slight smirk played across my face before it became stern again. I tapped Dallas on his shoulder and he broke away from Amber, glaring up at me. His eyes slowly widened as he realized what I had caught him doing.

"Shoot Darry don't tell no one please. I'll never hear the end of it!" He begged me, and I softened slightly.

"Alright Dallas I won't tell, but you better not do anything to her or I'll beat the tar out of you. You hear?" I said sternly. He nodded and I turned away walking out the door. I closed it behind me and sat down next to Pony again.

"Hey ya'll wanna hear a joke?" Two-bit said, sitting upside down on the armchair.

"How much beer has he been drinking Soda?" I said, holding a laugh in my throat.

"Dunno, a lot?" Soda said, trying to get an ace out of his pocket with out Steve noticing.

"Glory." I muttered as Two-bit said,

"I betcha' ten bucks Dally's gonna get it on with Amber." Ponyboy's ears turned a scarlet red and I stood up and whacked Two-bit in the head.

"Glory Two-bit how much beer you been drinkin?" I asked shaking my head as he fell down off the arm chair and smacked his head on the floor.

"Oh I dunno, couple six packs at the least." He replied tripping over his own two feet. Soda laughed when Two-bit tripped over some god forsaken thing and landed face first on the ground. I sighed and sat back down next to Pony. He laid his head on my shoulder and was out in an instant. Poor kiddo, he must be exhausted.

**Dallas P.O.V**

Glory if I didn't stop kissing this girl now I was going to end up . . . well I'd rather not even think about it. I broke away from her again and looked into her eyes. There was a little color in her skin again, it had turned back to its normal ivory pale color.

She looked into my eyes and said quietly, "Did you mean it? Do you really love me Dallas?"

I nodded, "I meant every word" I leaned my face towards her neck, kissing a line up to her jaw bone and nipping at her skin gently. "You better now? The guys we're worried about you, and I think you should tell Johnny you're okay." I said, moving my hand to the back of her neck so it arched slightly. I kissed the hollow at her throat and nipped at it gently. She sighed and I looked up at her, worried if I had gone too far.

"I wanna tell the guys I'm alright." She said and I smiled slightly. She stood up and I stood up after her, kissing her again before puling away and opening the door. Darry glanced at us and sighed in relief when he saw that Amber was doing okay. Amber walked over to the armchair where Johnny had crashed and said quietly, "Johnny?" He opened his eyes slowly then sighed with relief when he saw it was Amber.

"You okay Amber?" He said hugging her. She nodded then let out a small squeak as Soda pulled her into a giant hug, spinning her around. He laughed and set her back on the ground, and she squeaked again when she almost stepped on Two-bit. I cracked a grin, she was so funny to watch. She sat next to Darry and he gave her a sideways hug 'cause Pony's head was lying on his shoulder.

"You gave us all quite a scare there little lady" Darry said and squeezed her shoulders before letting her go. I leaned in the bedroom doorway and watched everyone, putting them in spots that a family would have. Johnny and Pony we're the younger brothers, Soda and Steve we're the fraternal twins. Two-bit was the drunken uncle, Darry's the father figure, Amber the little sister all the boys protect. Where did I fit in?

**Darry P.O.V**

Amber laid her head onto my shoulder and snuggled up to my side, shivering slightly from cold. I shot a glance over at Dallas who nodded and I put my arm around her shoulders, hugging her to my side. Pony woke up by then and stood up, sitting back down in another arm chair and passing out almost instantly. Amber fell asleep slowly, and Dally sat next to me when she did.

"You know, Darry, Amber sees you as the father she didn't have." Dallas said and I looked at him incredulously. "She does honest, she told me a few days ago, the gang's the only family her and Johnny got." I looked down at Amber and considered what Dallas had said, I did love her but not in a lover way, I loved her in a fatherly sort of way.

She snuggled closer to my side and I caught her whisper ever so quietly, "I love you Daddy." Dallas looked at me with a smile on his face, and I knew he was right.

"I'm gonna put this kiddo to bed," I said and picked Amber up. I carried her into Soda's room and set her down on the bed gently. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"I love you Darry, you're my real dad." She whispered and I smiled.

I kissed her forehead gently and said, "Love you too sweetie, now get some rest." She nodded and fell asleep almost instantly. I turned around to find Soda leaning in the doorway, tears we're falling down his face. "Whats up Soda?" I said, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Poor baby, she don't got a good family, we're the only things she's got to love." He said and wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve.

"As long as we keep loving her back I think she'll do just fine."

I said and Soda smiled then said, "So how we gonna do the sleeping arrangements? Johnny and Pony crashed on the couch, Steve and Two-bit left, mind you Steve had to whack Two-bit in the head to wake him up, and Dally's got no where to sleep."

"I'll sleep on the floor, you can sleep in my bed and Dallas can sleep in your room, that cool with you?" I said and Soda yawned and nodded. He turned and walked out the door down to my room and I walked over to Dallas.

"Dally, as long as you don't do anything to Amber tonight, I'll let you sleep in Soda's room with her."

He looked up at me, a strange look in his eyes, and said, "Where do I fit in?"

I looked at him confused and said, "What do you mean?" "What I mean is, Johnny, Pony, Soda, and Steve are all the brothers, you're the father figure, Two-bit's the drunken uncle and Amber's the little sister. Where do I fit in?"

I thought about that for a moment then said, "You don't need to fit in to be loved Dally. We all love you and we're all a family, no matter what happens." He nodded, thanked me, and walked into Soda's room.

"You can leave the door open, I won't do shit I swear." He yawned and collapsed on the bed next to Amber.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Morning**_

**Soda P.O.V**

I yawned and sat up slowly, stretching my arms and getting out of bed. I walked down the hallway to start to make breakfast, but I froze when I got to where Amber and Dally we're sleeping. Dallas had his arms wrapped around Amber and she was sort of sitting on his lap. They both had their eyes closed and were breathing in unison. She probably just got cold; I don't need to worry about it. I walked into the kitchen and was soon joined by Pony, and Darry. Amber walked in a couple seconds later, still wearing Darry's old flannel shirt. I turned back to Darry, when I felt something small land on my back.

"Mornin' Soda!" She said and I laughed, ruffling her hair after she slid off my back. Johnny had left earlier last night and he walked through the door now, throwing a bundle of cloth at Amber.

"Here Amber, I grabbed you some clothes." He said and she thanked him, walking into the bedroom to change.

**Amber P.O.V**

I closed the door, and looked over at Dallas who was still fast asleep. I quickly changed and by the time I was done, Dallas had woken up. He was staring at me with a slight intensity and I blushed slightly.

"C'mere Amber" he said to me and I ran over to him, jumping into his arms. "Your so beautiful, how did a pretty thing like you ever end up with a hood like me?" He murmured, drawing a line up my throat with his nose. He kissed the corner of my lips and I closed my eyes slowly as he leaned in towards me. Instead of kissing me though, he arched my neck; kissing and nipping at the skin of my throat. I shivered as his fiery hot lips caressed the cold skin of my throat gently. He moved his face towards mine slowly and I looked into his blazing pale blue eyes. Usually the held hatred of the world in them, but now as I stared into them, they showed love, caring, and passion. "I love you Amber." He said and pulled my head towards him, resting it in the crook of his neck.

"We should go out before Two-bit starts getting ideas." I said and he nodded, letting go of me and looking away with a slightly hurt expression. "Dallas? Dallas what's wrong?" I said and he looked back at me,

"I love you Amber, I truly do. But I just don't know if you love me back the same." My eyes widened as he stood in front of me and I wrapped my arms around his bare chest, laying my head on it gently.

"I love you just as much as you love me Dallas." I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist so my face was now level with his. He pulled my face towards his suddenly and I only had one second to figure out what was going on before his lips crashed onto mine. He deepened the kiss passionately and I could actually feel love coming out of him in that simple motion. He broke away from me, panting slightly and he set me down on the floor.

"Lets go out and if we're lucky Two-bit, Steve, Darry, and Soda will all be gone now." He said and I nodded, opening the door. He was right the only people there were Johnny and Pony who were playing cards.

"We're gonna go to the lot guys, you okay by yourselves?" Dallas said and Pony rolled his eyes,

"Yeah we'll be fine Dal go ahead." Pony said and Dallas and I walked out the door.

_**Later that day**_

**Soda P.O.V**

Steve, Two-bit and me we're walking home from the DX today. We we're all talking and laughing, when we noticed two people in the vacant lot.

"Hey is that Dallas and Amber?" Two-bit said and I nodded,

"Yeah I think it is." The thing was though, they weren't just standing and talking, they we're as close to each other as possible and I think they we're making out. It sure looked like it at least, Dallas had one hand on Amber's lower back while the other had the back of her neck, and Amber had her arms wrapped around his neck. Two-bit let out a cat call and Dallas broke away from Amber. We all sprinted back to my house and skidded to a halt at the gate, throwing it open and running through the door.

Pony and Johnny looked at us and Pony said, "Alright guys what happened?"

"We . . . just saw . . . Amber . . . and Dally . . . making out." I panted and then heard Two-bit swear under his breath as Dallas ran through the door. He saw everyone staring at him and started on a cussing rampage.

Amber ran in a second after him and her eyes widened when he said, "Goddamned fucking little slut." Tears started forming in her eyes and she ran out the door.

Dally looked at Amber and screamed, "AMBER WAIT I DIDN'T!" he ran out after her and I looked at Two-bit whose mouth was agape.

**Dallas P.O.V**

I sprinted after her as fast as I could. I hadn't meant her I had been talking about Sylvia. "AMBER!" I screamed again and found her collapsed in the lot crying. I dropped to my knees by her side and pulled her onto my lap.

"I-I thought you loved me Dallas." She said looking away from me. I forced her to look back at me and I said,

"I. Love. You. Amber. Not anyone else." I wiped the tears away from her face and looked into her green eyes. I heard someone laugh near me and five socs stumbled out of a red Mustang, walking towards us. I stood up and pulled Amber behind me, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my five-inch switchblade.

"Look what we got here, two Greasers in love. How sweet." One of them sneered and I flipped my switchblade open instantly.

"Get away from here, you're out of your territory." I growled and the socs just grinned.

"Get the girl David, kill her first." One of the socs grabbed Amber and started punching her face and kicking her. She started screaming bloody murder and I was about to run for her, but I got knocked unconscious.

**Amber P.O.V**

I started screaming for Soda, Darry, Pony, anybody. One of the socs started to shove a piece of cloth in my mouth and I bit the hand, hard. He swore and smacked me across me face, making me see stars. One of them took a blade out and dragged it from my temple to my jaw line and I screamed again. Then I heard feet shuffling and people we're jumping over me and running. Then someone had me under my arms and was pulling me up gently.

"Amber, you okay sweetie?" I heard Darry say and I shook my head, I wanted Dally, I needed him. "

Is D-Dallas okay?" I said and groaned, my body ached all over and my muscles felt like hell.

"Dallas got knocked out kiddo" Darry said and I felt tears forming in my eyes. I heard something moan and I quickly looked over at the sound. Dallas sat up and rubbed his head, then stood up and turned towards me. He visually relaxed and walked over to me.

"You okay babe?" He asked and I shook my head. "What's the matter honey?" He said and looked into my eyes, placing his hand on my cheek gently.

I glanced at Two-bit and Steve, breathed and said, "I don't want to lie anymore."

**Dallas P.O.V**

I sighed; I knew this was going to have to happen one day. "Alright, I'll tell them. I'm in love with Amber Cade." Johnny didn't do anything, I'd told him a long time ago. Two-bit's eyes got huge, Sodapop and Steve just gaped at each other, Ponyboy was the only one that talked.

"You, you love her Dally? I didn't know that was possible."

I grinned, "It is Pony it is."

"That explains why you two we're having a tongue war in the lot earlier." Two-bit said matter-of-factly and Darry smacked him in the head again.

"How come you ain't doin' anything Johnny?" Soda asked when had recovered and Johnny looked at him,

"I've known about this for a long time Soda." Soda shrugged and said,

"I guess I'm cool with this, as long as there ain't little kids running around for a couple more years."

"Can I talk to Amber guys . . . alone." I said and they all nodded, Darry helped Amber stand up then they all walked back to Darry's house. I took Ambers' small slender left hand in my own and pulled out a small golden ring with one diamond on the top. Her eyes widened and she looked up at me. "Amber Cade," I started and looked into her green eyes, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, oh my God Dallas I love you yes." She said and threw herself into my arms. I slipped the golden band onto her ring finger and smiled sheepishly.

"It's the biggest thing I could afford, not really that fancy sorry." She shook her head and looked at the ring,

"It's perfect Dally."


	3. Chapter 3

**3 years later**

**Amber P.O.V**

"Gotcha!" Soda said as he lifted my 18-year-old into his arms. I screamed slightly as I felt arms wrap around my waist and spin me around, then relaxed when I saw it was Dally. He grinned then kissed me softly before turning me back around. Ember giggled as Soda tickled her mercilessly and it made everyone smile. She was a little ball of sunshine and had somehow inherited Soda's bubbly personality. She had black hair that fell past her shoulders in ringlets and her eyes were like sparkling embers. Even if I had adopted her, she looked exactly like us, with bits of every ones personalities in her.

"Stop it Soda!" She screamed and he grinned, "Say uncle!" He shouted and kept tickling her. She laughed and giggled until finally she gasped out, "Uncle!" Soda let go of her and stood up, pulling her with him. I could already tell that she had a crush on him by the way her cheeks turned pale pink when he held her hand loosely to pull her up. He smiled again, even though he was now twenty two he still acted like a kid. She blushed even harder as he sat down on the couch, pulling her onto his knee.

**Ember P.O.V**

I felt my cheeks get hot as Soda sat down, pulling me onto his knee. "And what did you ask Santa for Christmas dear?" Soda said and I mumbled, "A kiss?" Then I almost fainted when I looked up to see a green leafy mistletoe hanging above our heads. I looked back at Soda to see that for once, his happy go lucky grin was gone. His face was a little serious as he cupped my face with his hand. He kissed me slowly, and I felt my cheeks turn beet red again. When he pulled away, my eyes had closed and my mouth stayed partially opened. I opened my eyes and looked into his cautiously, then blushed when a grin crept onto his face again. He hugged me and I looked over at my parents, blushing when I saw that they were kissing.

**3****rd**** person**

Everyone was a family now. Ever since Ember had come into their lives, all tension had melted away. Ponyboy and Darry never fought again and Ember kept Dallas out of trouble because she was getting into so much trouble herself. And if you peeked in the Curtis's window you saw an entire family, all united . . . and that was all because of a secret love.

**A/N yeah . . . not my best work, but I'm not gonna change it cause it's my first fanfic . . . so yeah . . . ah well constructive criticism accepted :D**


End file.
